


Folding Chair

by avio



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, i have no idea yet i'm just going with it, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically inspired by Regina Spektor's Folding Chair, so it'll be a couple chapters. i basically just really wanted to write some fluffy GamzeeFef because i ship it super hard and there is almost zero anything for it.</p><p>it starts where babu!Gamzee and babu!Feferi meet at the beach. c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Folding Chair

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i can't write children for shit. oops. anyways i would figure that when Gamzee was younger, he didn't cuss as much, but it was still in his vocabulary. i tried to convey that. same with Fef's fish puns. i think she probably used them a lot more, having just discovered the novelty? anyways yeah.
> 
> i apologize for how uh. off the first chapter is? pfft. this hasn't been beta'd and it's the first fic/chapter i haven't written in one sitting, so if you see anyfin that should be changed, just let me know? :'D

“Hi! Wanna join me? You‘ve been standing there a-whale!”

The voice startled the boy standing on the beach, seeing as how he was spacing out as he was wont to do. He fell back in almost a comical manner, sand kicked up about him and a confused expression on his face. 

The source of the very voice that started such silliness was now giggling, peeking over the side of the folding chair he’d somehow managed not to notice. 

“That was incredibubbly seal-y of you!” Light curls fell over her shoulder as she peered over him, nearly falling out of the chair herself. The boy in the sand merely smiled, confusion having passed.

“Aw, man. You really up and got me good, sis.” 

She giggled again, careful not to let herself fall out of the chair. “Sorry! Didn’t mean to sturtle you! I was just startin’ to get a little worried ‘cause you were standing there not doin’ anyfin. So I thought I‘d glub somefin.”

“It’s all cool, man. Just kinda came outta nowhere, and it kinda shook my shit a little.” His smile never left his face, his voice light but lazy.

She apologized again, sincere but giggling. He didn’t mind and took a seat next to her chair. She slid out and joined him. “There! Now we can glub without the chair in the wave!”

The boy laughed. “You talk all funny, sis.”

“Whale, so do you! And you keep callin’ me Sis but my name’s Feferi! What’s your name, anywave?”

“Oh, man, didn’t even get my pan to realizin’ I shoulda up and asked, huh? Didn’t mean to be all rude. Man, Pops would be ticked. Nice to be meetin’ you, Feferi.” He waved, and she giggled again.

“It’s okay! What’s your name?”

“Oh, yeah! I’m s’posed to be givin’ that back, huh? I’m Gamzee motherfuckin‘ Makara.”

She smiled, wrinkled her nose. “You glubbed a bad word, Gamsea.”

“Aw, shit, guess I did, huh? Pops said I ain’t supposed to be sayin’ none of that noise, but it just kinda happens anyway.” He looked only a smidgeon sheepish, not really all that regretful at all. More perhaps a little hopeful that she wouldn’t be mad at him.

And she wasn’t. She merely laughed, the sound bubbling from her lips. “You’re reel-y funny, Gamsea.”

“Well, ‘s long as I got a sister laughin’ that pretty joy-sound, I ain’t gonna be whinin’ about it .” 

Her cheeks reddened and her laughter continued, only serving to widen Gamzee’s smile. Feferi stopped suddenly, gasping, a bright expression on her face as if she‘d just had an epiphany.

“Hey, Gamsea! You wanna go swimmin’ with me?”

His own seemed to falter, just slightly. “In the ocean?”

More giggles. “Of course, the ocean, seal-y! Where eelse ya gonna swim?”

“Aw, damn. I ain’t s’posed to be all up in the ocean or anythin’. Pops said it’s all dangerous and shit.”

She only laughed again. “Danger-fish? That’s not true! I alwaves go swimmin’ in the ocean!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! And if somefin tries to getcha, I’ll stop ‘em!” She stood up, grinning, holding her hand out to him. He could only grin back and reach up to take it.

“I’d have to be up and stupid to say no to that.”

She beamed at him, pulling him towards the water. “We’ll stay where it’s shallow! You’ll dolphin-ately be safe, there!”

“Well, if a sister says I ain’t gonna be in danger, I guess I ain’t gonna be in danger.”

He waded in easily enough, smiling at the chill, and held onto her hand as she coaxed him in further. “See? Nice an’ easy.  Perfectly safe.”

They continued wading and splashing around for a while, the sun going down slowly and they didn’t even notice. Feferi kept swimming out a little further only to swim back, never going too far.

“Gamzee Makara!” The voice was loud, booming across the beach. The two stopped what they were doing to stare in the direction.

“Aw, shit.” Gamzee’s smile disappeared for the first time that day.

“’sat your daddy?”

He nodded, almost sheepishly. “Yeah. He’s gonna be real mad. Did go an’ say not to be goin’ in the ocean, son. And what did I up and do?” He looked miserable, and Feferi’s own smile was gone.

“Aww, no! Just glub him it was my fault!”

“I can’t be puttin’ the blame on my fine fishy sister.”

“Gamzee!” His father had approached the beach, arms crossed, frown deep-set. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Hey, Pops!” He tried to smile, starting to wade back to the beach.

“Don’t ‘hey, Pops, me, young man. I give you one instruction- _one_! - and you fail to even follow that? Get over here _right now_. We’re going home; say good-bye to your friend.”

"Aw, shit, Pops, I'm s--"

" _And what have I told you about that language?"_ She cringed as she saw Gamzee flinch. She had to help!

“Wait, Fishter Gamsea‘s Dad, don’t be mad at Gamsea! It was my fault!” She followed, splashing loudly as she made her way to them. Gamzee’s father’s hand was wrapped around his arm, tugging him out of the water. “I told him there wasn’t anyfin to be scared aboat, and I told him it was okay!”

They were too far, however, and she wasn’t heard. By the time she reached the beach, they were already heading away. Gamzee turned to see her watching, smile evaporated completely.

He grinned as reassuringly as he could and waved to her.

She couldn’t help but smile as best as she could and wave back, hoping she’d get to play with him again soon.


End file.
